


Faith

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Dinah's thinking during "The Nail"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

She never doubted herself, never doubted her team. They worked as one, and it always made her feel better about her decision to remain apart from the League. She had, truthfully, wanted Ollie to be a part of it. But when he turned his back on them, when he claimed to be no more than a mascot, she lifted her chin and walked forward. Her team, the world, thought the man she loved had become a lunatic. And in many ways, they were probably right.

Still, with all her faith in her team, this place at the end of the world, this Fortress, had become a trap. They could not move or react fast enough to counter the Fortress's owner...and she could only hope they lived to speak of it.


End file.
